Artificial Intelligence (short for AI) is a new technical science studying and developing theories, methods, techniques and application systems for simulating, extending and expanding human intelligence. The artificial intelligence is a branch of computer science, which attempts to know the essence of intelligence and to produce an intelligent robot capable of acting as a human. The researches in this field include robots, speech recognition, image recognition, natural language processing and expert systems, etc. The speech recognition is a most important aspect of the artificial intelligence.
At present, a user may input text to express via inputting speeches. For example, a search is performed via speech, or chatting content may be input via inputting the speeches. If there is a need to display text content of the speech, the speech is decoded usually by using a Connectionist Temporal Classification (CTC for short) model. During a process of decoding the speech based on the CTC model, there will be a CTC peak after a word is obtained. During a process of displaying this word on a screen, it is required to obtain a CTC peak of a next word (that is, this word is not displayed until the CTC peak of the next word appears).
In practice, it is common that the user is silent when pressing a button of a microphone for a long period of time, or there is a long period of silence in a sentence to be sent. In these cases, a last word of a previous section cannot be displayed on the screen because it is required to wait for a release of the button of the microphone by the user or the long period of silence to pass during the process of decoding the speech based on the CTC model in the related art.